For decades, the mailbox system for mailing letters and packages (collectively, “mail pieces”) with the United States Postal Service (“USPS”) has been based on pre-paid stamps, authorized postage meter printed stamps, and payment taken and postage applied by USPS personnel at Post Office counters. This system has functioned acceptably for many years. However, it requires that physical proof of postage payment be applied to the mail piece before it enters the USPS processing and delivery system. Traditional postage stamps must be purchased by the customer (hereinafter “sender”) from the USPS or a designated retail outlet. The price of mailing changes regularly and it can be difficult for senders to determine the amount of postage required.
To mail large envelopes and packages, senders typically go to a Post Office, wait in line for assistance, have their item measured and weighed, select between different delivery options with the clerk, pay for the correct postage, and finally release their mail piece to the USPS. Many business offices enter contracts with USPS-authorized third parties to obtain their own postage metering devices, also known as franking machines. These third parties can charge high rents for their devices and related services. Senders with postage meters can weigh and classify their own mail pieces, and either stamp on the required postage or print it out and apply it to the mail piece. Postage fees are tracked on their metering device and paid periodically via the senders' accounts with the authorized third party.
A more recent extension of the franking machine approach is a software-based application whereby a home-based sender or small business can print labels and postage without dedicated mailing hardware. Providers include the USPS itself (Click-N-Ship application), as well as other commercial providers such as Stamps.com, Endicia and Pitney Bowes. Payment is made via a billing account with the software provider, or by credit card, bank account debit, PayPal or other third-party payment system. While these software applications are somewhat popular with frequent senders, they still require considerable effort and administration on the part of the sender before an item can be released to the shipper.
Commercial express letter and package carriers, such as UPS and Federal Express (collectively, “shippers”) offer counter-based mail piece acceptance, but rely more heavily on pre-arranged accounts with their senders. Occasional senders may also pay for postage by writing or printing credit card information and signature on the label, but the sender must first obtain the label forms of the particular shipper.
Needs exist for improved mail piece induction systems and methods.